


Now We Wait

by NezumiChan16



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezumiChan16/pseuds/NezumiChan16
Summary: After the Viktor's doctor's appointment, Viktor gets some upsetting news. This causes him to go into a depression until Yuri shows up and gets into a fight with him, causing Yuuri to get angry with him.Now Viktor has to figure out a way to apologize to Yuuri.





	Now We Wait

**I own nothing**

"Viktor, it's been two days," Yuuri called from the bedroom doorway. "Please get up."

"No!" Viktor answered from the bed under the covers. "I don't want to!"

Ok, so what happened was the day after Viktor's doctor's appointment, Viktor and Yuuri went to the skating rink to practice and let Yakov know about the doctor's findings. 

"Yakov, can we speak with you for a moment?" Yuuri asked as he and Viktor entered Yakov's office.

The older man frowned but nodded, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk. The two skaters sat down in the chairs.

"Ok, what did you two want to speak to me about?" Yakov asked gruffly, leaning back in his chair. "And make it quick. Practice starts in about ten minutes."

Yuuri jumped a little at the abrupness of the words.

"Well, Yakov, at my doctor's appointment yesterday, they found...something," Viktor spoke, a nervous tone in his voice.

The coach raised his eyebrow at that and leaned forward.

"And what would this 'something' be Vitya?" Yakov asked.

"Well...it's just a simple...uh...well, they found a...um..." the champion skater stuttered.

"They found a heart murmur!" Yuuri blurted out.

Then, there was silence. Yakov shook his head and blinked a few times.

"A what?"

"A heart murmur," Yuuri repeated. "When the doctor was listening to Viktor's heart, he found a heart murmur."

"But he said that it wasn't serious," Viktor added hastily.

"But he still wants to do a couple of tests to make sure," Yuuri continued.

Yakov stayed quiet for a minute or two, thinking to himself. Then, he sighed but nodded.

"Alright then," he said, standing up. "When you find out what's causing the murmur, give me a call, alright Vitya?"

Viktor smiled brightly and nodded.

"I will!" he told him.

Yakov made a 'hmm' noise before waving them away. Viktor happily got up and left the office with Yuuri right behind him. Then, they went to the benches and began to pull on their skates. Viktor was almost done with his when Yakov entered.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Yakov asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms at his star student.

Viktor frowned at that and gestured to his skates.

"Uh...getting ready for practice," Viktor answered like Yakov was the dumbest person in the world.

The older man frowned.

"I told you to call me when you find out what's causing the murmur," he said.

Viktor stopped tying his skates and gave Yakov a confused look.

"Well, yeah, I said I would do that," he said. "Now, I can get ready for practice."

Viktor went back to tying his skates when Yakov sighed.

"Vitya, you're not going to practice today," Yakov told him.

Viktor stopped again, frowning.

"Yes I am," he said, turning his attention back to Yakov. "You and I made a promise that I could take a day off and would practice the next day after my doctor's appointment."

"Yes," said Yakov with a nod. "If you were healthy."

"And I am," Viktor argued. "The doctor said I was fine."

"But you told me that the doctor found a heart murmur," said Yakov, glaring at Viktor a bit. "Was that a lie?"

Viktor shook his head.

"No, it's true," he replied. "But he said that it wasn't something to worry about."

"Well, until I see a letter from the doctor saying that your heart is fine," said Yakov, "you're not setting one foot on the ice."

Viktor's eyes widened in shock. He stood up.

"You can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"I can and I will," the older man told him in a stern tone. "A skater's health is always the number one priority. And as your coach, and your godfather mind you, I forbid you to put

a foot on that ice until you have been given a clean bill of health, do you understand me Viktor Nikolayevich Nikiforov?"

"But Yakov..." Viktor protested.

"Do you understand me?" Yakov sternly asked again.

Viktor opened his mouth to protest but closed it. It was a lost cause. There was no way that Yakov would let him skate no matter what he did. He conceded.

"Yes sir," Viktor mumbled, hanging his head.

Yakov made a 'hmm' noise before turning around and heading into the rink to start practice, leaving Viktor and Yuuri by themselves. Yuuri, who wisely stayed quiet during the exchange, got up and went over to Viktor. He gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's going to be ok Viktor," he said.

The Russian skater didn't respond. Instead, Viktor shook his head and just sat back down, beginning to undo the laces on his skates. When they got back home, Viktor stayed silent and unresponsive for the rest of the day. Then, when they went to bed that night, Yuuri swore he could hear Viktor quietly sobbing. The next day, Viktor refused to get out of bed; Yuuri let him. And he let him the day after that. But, in Yuuri's mind, this could only go on for so long.

"Viktor, I know you don't want to but you have to get up sometime," Yuuri said from the doorway.

"If I don't want to, I don't have to," Viktor replied, snuggling deeper into the sheets.

"But you can't stay there for two weeks," the Japanese man tried to reason.

"Oh yes I can," the older man answered.

Yuuri sighed but decided to leave him alone. Then, he decided to do some chores around the appartment, just to keep him occupied until it was time for lunch. Once lunch time rolled around, Yuuri went back to the bedroom.

"Viktor, it's time for lunch," he called out softly.

"Not hungry," Viktor muttered back.

"Well too bad," Yuuri replied. "You need to eat. It's bad enough that I let you skip breakfast. You should be about starving right now."

"Well, I'm not," Viktor replied, his voice sounding depressed. "So please, just leave me alone Yuuri."

Yuuri watched Viktor pull the covers tighter around himself.

"Viktor..." Yuuri tried again.

"Just leave me alone," Viktor interrupted, his voice strained.

The Japanese man sighed.

"Ok," he answered quietly.

Then, he left to eat his lunch by himself. Throughout the day, Yuuri would peek in on Viktor to make sure he was alright. He would try to get Viktor to get out of bed. He even had Makkachin go into the room with his favorite ball to get Viktor to play but even that failed. Yuuri was starting to get concerned (well, he started to get concerned when his fiancé stayed in bed that first day but he thought Viktor needed his space). 

It was around dinner time when Yuuri got a text from Yurio.

_I'm coming over_

Yuuri sighed and rubbed his eyes at that.

"Just what I need," he muttered.

It's not that he doesn't want Yurio around; he just needs to figure out what to do to get Viktor out of bed. It wasn't long before Yuuri heard a hard and rapid knocks. He went over and opened the door to see an irritated Yurio.

"Oi Katsudon," he snarled. "Where's Viktor?"

Yuuri frowned at him.

"He's in bed right now," he answered in an annoyed tone. "If you can get him out of bed, be my guest."

"I will," the teen snarled again.

Then, he stomped pass the older man and down the hall to the room that Viktor and Yuuri share.

"Viktor!" Yurio shouted as he entered the room.

Yuuri walked into the kitchen when he heard both men talking in rapid Russian, knowing that he won't be able to understand them any way. He got himself and Yurio bottles of water and leaned against the island as he waited for the teen to give up. Soon, there was some yelling and then a crash, followed by another yell, this time a pained yell. Yuuri's eyes widened as Yurio exited the room. The teen looked like he had been in a rough fight. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was in disarray. The teen also had a large bump on his head. The older man rushed over to him.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, grabbing Yurio's head and looking at the knot. "What the hell happened?"

Yurio huffed and pushed away Yuuri's hands.

"The old man didn't want to get out of bed," the teen gruffly explained. "So I yelled at him and pulled on his arm. He started to yell back at me to leave him alone and eventually pushed me away. I hit a table that had this ugly vase on it and it fell and broke."

Yuuri started to panic before looking for any shards of broken glass or any injuries. Yurio pushed away his hands.

"The glass didn't get me!" the teen snapped before raising his hand to the knot. "The ball that Viktor threw at me did though."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed at that.

"Viktor. Threw a ball. At you?" the Japanese man growled.

Yurio's eyes widened at the older man's tone of voice. He looked slightly scared.

"Y-Yeah," he answered before waving his hands in front of him. "But I'm alright! It's just a bump!"

Yuuri ignored Yurio. Instead, he took a couple of steps towards the bedroom before screaming.

"VIKTOR NIKOLAYEVICH NIKIFOROV!"

Yurio jumped at that. Makkachin, who was sleeping on the couch, jumped as well and ran off to hide. The teen didn't blame him. Shit is about to go down.

"Get your ass out here!" Yuuri continued to scream. "RIGHT NOW!"

A loud thump, along with the sound of someone struggling to get themselves untangled from something, was heard first before the sound of rushing of feet were heard as well. Viktor entered the living room, his eyes wide and his hair wild, and kept his attention on his very angry fiancé.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yuuri shouted, taking a couple steps towards Viktor. "I know you're upset about what has been happening but that gives you no excuse to take it out on Yurio!"

"I-I-I know," Viktor stammered, taking a couple of steps back. "A-And I didn't mean to but..."

"No 'but's!" Yuuri snapped, interrupting him. "You have no excuse! You're a fully grown man. You know how to behave."

The Russian man gulped and tried to stutter out another explanation but Yuuri stopped him.

"I don't care!" the Japanese man snapped again. "After you apologize to Yurio, you can get your own food tonight."

Then, he went over to Yurio and began to guide him over to the couch.

"And don't even try to come to bed," Yuuri finished.

Viktor wisely stayed quiet as he watched the two Yuris go over to the couch. Yuuri got Yurio settled on the couch before going into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of ice. He returned and placed the ice gently on Yurio's bump, who hissed a little in pain. At that, Yuuri glared at Viktor, who bowed his head in shame, before turning back to the teen. Then, Viktor went over to Yurio's side of the couch.

"Yurio, I'm so sorry," he said in sincere tone as he kneeled down to become eye level with the teen. "I don't know what came over me. But that doesn't excuse..."

"Oh shut up!" Yurio snapped in his usual annoyed tone, turning to Viktor. "You didn't kill me or seriously hurt me. Besides, what kind of skater would I be if I could handle a stupid bump on my head."

Viktor gave him a small smile. He knew that it was Yurio's way of saying that he was forgiven. He looked over at Yuuri and saw that he was still glaring at him. The Russian winced and quickly got up.

"I think I'll go walk Makkachin," he said quickly. "Besides, I could use some fresh air."

At 'walk', the poodle bounced out and went over to the door. Viktor went over and grabbed the leash before clipping it on the dog's collar and opening the door. They left in a hurry and once the door closed, Yuuri huffed angrily.

"I don't know what's gotten into him," he said, more to himself than to Yurio. "Just because he got some bad news..."

"Bad news?!" Yurio exclaimed, turning quickly to the Japanese man. "What bad news?"

Yuuri winced.

"Well, it's not really bad news," he started, "it's more like unsettling news."

"Still," said the teen, pushing the bag of ice away. "What happened? And does it have to do with why you haven't been at practice for a few days?"

Yuuri didn't want to tell him, since it was Viktor's business, but he thought he deserved to know. Especially since Viktor hurt him with a ball.

"While we were at the doctor's the other day," said Yuuri, "they found a heart murmur..."

Yurio scoffed at that.

"That's it?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "A heart murmur isn't serious. Georgi has one and he still skates."

"Well, they can be serious Yurio," the Japanese man continued in a slightly scolding tone. "In a couple of weeks, we're going up to the hospital to check and make sure it's nothing

serious. But that isn't why Viktor's so upset."

"Then, why is he upset?" Yurio asked, crossing his arms.

"Yakov isn't letting him skate until Viktor is given a clean bill of health by the doctor," Yuuri answered. "So, Viktor can't skate until we have proof that the murmur isn't serious."

Yurio's eyes went wide.

"He can't skate?"

Yuuri nodded.

"At all?"

Another nod. Then, Yurio frowned.

"Well, that's just stupid!" he snapped, pulling out his phone. "I'm calling Yakov right now."

Yuuri sighed as he watched the irritated teen punch in the coach's number.

"You're not going to be able to convince him to let Viktor skate," he told him. "Yakov was very adment about it."

Yurio ignored him. Instead, he just sat there, angrily, waiting for Yakov to answer the phone. Once he did, Yuuri could only hear angry Russian words, which he assumed were mostly cuss words. The shouting went on for a few minutes and when Yurio ended the call, Yuuri could tell that it didn't end well.

"He's still not going to let Viktor skate is he?" the Japanese man asked as he stood up.

"...No," Yurio grumbled, laying back against the couch.

Yuuri chuckled and ruffled the teen's hair.

"Yeah, I figured," he laughed. "I'm going to make dinner. What do you want?"

"....Shchi," Yurio muttered.

Yuuri sighed at that but made his way to the kitchen, determined to make the soup.

_With Viktor_

Viktor looked so depressed as he walked with Makkachin through town. 

He didn't mean to do all those things. It's just...he felt so angry and upset. His skating career is in jeopardy because of his heart murmur. Of course he would be upset about this. Surely, Yuuri could understand that.

Viktor sighed. It still doesn't give him the reason to act the way he did.

"God, I'm such a jerk," he muttered. "How the hell am I supposed to make this up to Yuuri and Yurio?"

At that, Makkachin stopped and barked at something. Viktor looked down at his dog before looking over at the grocery store. He winced at what his dog was suggesting.

"Makka, you know I'm not a great cook," he told him.

But he sighed.

"But I guess I can try," he continued. "For Yuuri."

_With Yuuri and Yurio_

"That was great," Yurio sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Yuuri laughed.

It took him an hour and a half to make the soup and it took another thirty to eat it. 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Yuuri as he got up and grabbed the bowls. "Do you want any dessert? You can have some of my vanilla ice cream. Or Viktor's fudge and caramel swirl."

Yurio shook his head as he stood up.

"No, I have to get home and get ready for practice tomorrow," he said, walking towards the door. "Thank you for dinner Katsudon."

He reached for the door handle when the door suddenly opened. Yurio had to jump out of the way so the excited dog didn't knock him over. Viktor entered the apartment with bags in his arms. Well, he nearly fell into the apartment because of the dog.

"Hey Yurio," Viktor greeted, smiling and dropping the leash.

The teen huffed.

"Tch, hi old man," he muttered, kneeling to unclip the leash from Makkachin's collar.

Viktor adjusted his hold on the bags before sighing a little.

"So, are you staying for dinner?"

"I just ate you loser!" Yurio snapped. "Katsudon made the best shchi ever."

Then, he stomped out the door and was about to slam the door when he stopped.

"Thank you for dinner, Katsudon," Yurio called. 

Then, he slammed the door shut. At that, Viktor deflated.

That meant Yuuri had made himself dinner and had eaten already. He quietly sighed as he made his way towards the kitchen where Yuuri was cleaning up.

"Hi _moy prince_ ," Viktor weakly greeted with a matching weak smile.

Yuuri turned towards him. At first he had a frown on his face but when he saw the bags, he looked confused.

"What's in the bags?" he asked.

Viktor readjusted his hold on the bags before answering.

"Well, I felt awful about what happened and I decided that I was going to make dinner for you and Yurio to say that I'm sorry," the Russian explained. "But as you can see, that

plan wasn't meant to be."

Viktor then moved towards the fridge to put away what he had in the bags. He was so busy putting stuff away that he didn't notice that Yuuri was behind him.

"What were you going to make?" Yuuri asked, peering into one of the bags.

Viktor shrugged.

"I don't know," he muttered. "I didn't really think it through."

Yuuri let out a breathless chuckle. His love was going to make dinner without a plan to say he was sorry. It was sweet. Stupid but sweet.

"Really Vitya?" he asked, smiling. "No plan?"

Viktor stopped what he was doing and looked over at his fiancé, his eyes wide. Yuuri pushed away a bag and placed a kiss on Viktor's lips.

"Wow," Viktor breathed when Yuuri pulled away.

The Japanese man laughed.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Viktor asked.

"Oh, I'm still mad at you," Yuuri answered as he grabbed one of the bags. "This just means you don't get to sleep on the couch tonight."

He placed another kiss on Viktor's lips before starting to put the stuff away. Viktor just stared at him.

'How the hell did I get a man as beautiful as him?' he thought to himself.


End file.
